dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf Fang Fist
is a technique used by Yamcha. It is also his signature attack. Overview Yamcha typically does a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. His hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. First seen in Dragon Ball, the Wolf Fang Fist is a unique attack in that no energy is directly expelled from the user, rather ki energy empowers the strikes with incredible force, usually through the focus of a totem animal (the wolf). The technique is shown as a flurry of punches and kicks that seem much more effective and powerful than Yamcha's standard physical strikes, oftentimes seen trailed by a red aura or the crimson wolf itself. As Yamcha is the only person to commonly perform an attack of this nature, it is assumed he invented it. Usage and Power Yamcha first used this attack in the series in Diablo Desert against Goku during the Emperor Pilaf Saga. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Gotenks somehow managed to learn this technique and use it against Aka in an interesting combo together with the Volleyball Attack. Variations *'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist' - A one-hit variant of the Wolf Fang Fist used by Yamcha during his match against a Wolf fighter in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' - An upgraded version used by Yamcha in the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, against Tien Shinhan and Shen respectively. **'Ultra Wolf Fang Fist' - An even stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Wolf Fang Pitching Fist Ball' - An pitching technique and variation of both the Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball developed by Yamcha in Dragon Ball Super. *'Tiger Jackhammer Fist' - Yamcha punches his opponent repeatedly before finishing with a kick. *'Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist' - Tiencha's ultimate attack. *'Wolf Hurricane' - A weaker version of the Wolf Fang Fist used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Crane Wolf Strike' - A team attack used by Yamcha and Tien in Attack of the Saiyans. *'Wolf Slice Fist' - Used by Yamcha in the Budokai series. Video Game Appearances Yamcha can use the Wolf Fang Fist in the ''Budokai'' series and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. When the Wolf Fang Fist connects in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, it can be made unblockable by holding down the buttons. In Super Dragon Ball Z, any playable character can use this technique. The attack appears as Yamcha's Signature Attack in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Super Buu can use the Wolf Fang Fist after absorbing Tien Shinhan and Yamcha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Martial Artists can use it once they reach level 14 in Dragon Ball Online. In Super Dragon Ball Z, every character can learn this attack after being granted a wish from Shenron. The Wolf Fang Fist is mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, when Kid Gohan mistakenly refers to Yamcha's signature technique as "Dog Tooth Fist". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Wolf Fang Fist is a Super Skill that is usable by Yamcha in all his skill sets and by Gotenks in his 3rd skill set. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior after completing Yamcha's third training mission. When used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8, the Warrior will humorously shout out Puppy Dog Punch when preforming the technique. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Wolf Fang Fist returns as one of Yamcha's Super Skills which can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Student Quest: Lesson 1 of Yamcha's Training. Interestingly in one of his conversions with the Future Warrior, Yamcha confirms he did in fact invent the technique back when he was a bandit living in Diablo Desert. Trivia *While many other, superior ''Ki'' attacks are seen in the series, this was the first one to be shown. *Yamcha stops using this technique during Dragon Ball Z. The attack never appears once in Dragon Ball Z (except for certain video games) until it is used by Gotenks in Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!!. Yamcha only used it again during the baseball match between Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7 in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery References es:Golpe Colmillo de Lobo Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques